


A Hot Day

by Karis_Artemisia_Judith



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karis_Artemisia_Judith/pseuds/Karis_Artemisia_Judith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She stepped outside, and finally heard a familiar hum. She followed it around the corner of the building to the snug lean-to that served as a stable. Sven was curled up in the grass, contentedly working on a pile of carrots, and Kristoff was…Kristoff was….</p>
<p>Well. Kristoff was in the barn. And in the buff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a birthday gift for Jenny, based on her headcanons about Kristoff not being body conscious. At all :)

Anna stretched, yawning, and looked around blearily. The walls…these weren't the usual walls. They were rough wood instead of colorful wallpaper, and they were much closer than the usual walls. The ceiling was lower, too, and crossed with beams that were still covered with bark. And the _light_. There was a window with no curtains, its shutters flung wide, and there was so much _sun_. She winced at burrowed back down among the blankets. Which…were not the usual blankets.

The morning was not Anna's best time, but after careful thought (in between a few unintentional fits of dozing), she worked out where she was. She was on the mountain, in the secluded little valley that Kristoff had described as 'near but not _too_ near' the trolls. She was in a cabin. She was in _Kristoff's_ cabin. And she was in a bed.

It was Kristoff's bed.

When her thought process finally worked its way to this conclusion she sat bolt upright, suddenly wide awake and very, very aware. The unfamiliar blankets were slightly scratchy wool and soft furs, and Anna was especially aware of their texture because they were touching her bare skin.

Kristoff's cabin. Kristoff's bed.

A vivid blush warmed her cheeks and spread down her neck, and she clutched the blanket to her chest (her _naked_ chest) for a minute, then she let it drop, kneading it anxiously in her lap instead. There wasn't anyone to conceal herself from, after all. Despite the oh-so-precious memories of the night before that were slowly gathering in her mind (of, not their first time together, but their first time without fear of interruptions, their first full night to be free to be slow and luxurious together—Anna felt the blush spreading again), memories that distinctly involved Kristoff's presence in the bed _with_ her, there was no Kristoff now.

Anna squirmed out of the nest of blankets, wondering if she'd wound herself in them in her sleep or if Kristoff had felt the need to cocoon her before he left. Either way they were much too hot, now that the sun was blazing down and burning off the night's chill. It was going to be a warm day, even up here. She found a pile of discarded clothes tossed in the corner and dressed hastily, digging in her pocket for her comb. It was tricky to deal with her sleep mussed hair without a mirror but it would have to do. She poked her head out of the door of the tiny bedroom, into the equally tiny living area. Still no Kristoff.

She stepped outside, and finally heard a familiar hum. She followed it around the corner of the building to the snug lean-to that served as a stable. Sven was curled up in the grass, contentedly working on a pile of carrots, and Kristoff was…Kristoff was….

Well. Kristoff was in the barn. And in the buff. Anna stared at his broad shoulders, at the light sheen of sweat on his back, the muscles rippling as he worked, shoveling old hay out of the stable and into a wheelbarrow. Of course, she thought wildly, fighting down a giggle. This was why they'd brought a bale of hay with them on the sled. Of course. Kristoff paused to straighten up and rake a hand through his damp hair. Anna squeaked, her eyes running helplessly down the line of his spine to his firm backside and strong legs. He glanced over his shoulder at her and grinned, leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey," he said, his eyes soft as he looked at her. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good." Anna's voice sounded strangled and she cleared her throat. "Good, um, really good. And, uh, you? Sleep? I mean, how did you—I mean…."

"Well, I didn't sleep a lot," he said, his grin widening. "But…it was the nicest waking-up I've ever had. Waking up with you there."

"Oh," she said softly.

"Even though you do snore," Kristoff added, hefting the hayfork again.

"Hey!"

He laughed, going on with his work, and Anna kept staring, despite the blush that wouldn't leave her alone. It was definitely going to be a hot day, she thought, tugging at her collar. She already felt too warm in her layers, despite the lightweight linen and cottons. Kristoff looked up at her again as he swept the last of the old hay out and went to left the handles of the wheelbarrow.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine!" The word tumbled out a little too quickly, maybe. A little to high pitched. "Totally fine! I just. Um. Can I help?"

"Well," he looked around, and Anna felt her knees weaken at the sight of his chest, his stomach, his…everything. "I'm just about done out here—I was trying to finish before you got up. If you want, though, you can spread the fresh hay out in there, and I'll get rid of this and get cleaned out. Then we can see about breakfast. Well," he glanced at the sky. "Lunch, really." He looked back to smile at her and Anna practically fell over her own feet rushing into the stable.

"Hay! Got it! I can do that!"

She began pulling apart the new bale industriously, scattering the handfuls over the floor, and then she peeked around the doorway to watch as Kristoff walked away. She's seen him naked but she'd usually been, well, closer, and it had usually been darker. She'd never before gotten to just look at him under the bright light of the sun and just admire the way that he moved. And it had never occurred to her to really look at his backside before. He dumped the wheelbarrow load into a pit some distance from the cabin, apparently there for the purpose, and turned to come back. Anna ducked hastily back into the stable and tore at the hay bale again. He paused in the doorway.

"I'll go dunk myself in the pond and get scrubbed off. It'll just take a minute."

She glanced at him and could only bite her lip and nod. The sunlight was outlining him and highlighting his golden hair like a halo, falling over his shoulders to pick of glints of hair on his chest, and his belly, and even…Anna bit her lip harder and nodded vigorously. He frowned at her.

"Are you sure you're okay? You seem…jumpy. Anna, if something's wrong…if, if last night, I—"

"No!" she said hastily. "No, no, there was nothing wrong with last night! _Nothing_. Last night was...last night was great. It was perfect. "

"Then…what?" he asked.

"I just…you…" She spluttered and finally waved her hands at him. "You're just so…" _~~majestic~~ ~~gorgeous~~ ~~delicious~~ _ "…naked," she said finally.

"Huh?" He looked down at himself, blinking. "Oh. _Oh._ I didn't think…up here, I usually…that is, when it's warm enough, I always…I mean, with the trolls, everyone…uh. Sorry, I'm sorry. I should have realized that you would mind, I didn't think about it. I'll get dressed after I wash off, okay?"

"I don't…I don't _mind_?" Anna said. "I just…it's just a little distracting. I mean, why…?"

He shrugged. "Who is there to care, out here? The trolls like to be naked, so I was used to it, and when it's hot…why get clothes sweaty and dirty, anyway?"

"Oh." Anna looked down at the hay, fumbling with it, and heard the soft pad of his footsteps walking away through the grass toward the water, where a stream diverted in a broad, deep pool lined with smooth stones. She'd seen it last night, but hadn’t really noticed. She wondered if he had built it, or if the trolls had helped, or if he had found it. She realized that she was staring after him again, her mouth hanging open slightly. Good grief, she might as well be drooling. Anna forced herself to focus on spreading the hay out evenly, and not to listen to the distant sound of splashing. By the time she was finished with the hay she could feel sweat on her back, making her shirt stick to her skin unpleasantly, and itching under her hair.

She glanced up at the sun, then toward the pool, where Kristoff's head was bent as he focused on lathering soap over his skin. She glanced around at the treeline, listened to the utter absence of other human sounds—there was nothing but birdsong and the rustle of small animals for miles. Lunch could wait, she thought, tugging at the clasp of her collar.

Anna headed down the path that led to the water, leaving a trail of clothing behind her as she went.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promised Jenny a naughty follow-up to this fic--it's short, but smutty ;)

_Cold!_ Anna gasped as she hit the water and came up choking and spluttering. Her toes barely brushed the stones at the bottom of the pool, but before she could bob back down a strong arm wrapped around her.

“Anna!”

“C-cold,” she managed, coughing. The water around them was icy, and Anna could feel her skin prickling with goosebumps. Kristoff drew her close. Warm hands rubbed over her shivering back as he carried her into shallower water and she pressed gratefully against his chest, winding her legs around his waist, anxious to absorb as much of his body heat as possible. His skin was warm, and against her cheek she could feel the vibration of his voice in his chest.

“Are you okay?”

Anna nodded into his shoulder. “I w-wasn’t ready for it. Why is it so  _cold_?”

Kristoff chuckled. “Anna, it was probably snow yesterday.”

“How can you bathe in  _this_?”

“You get used to it after a minute. It’s warmer here where it isn’t so deep.”

It did feel warmer, but that might have had less to do with the depth of the water and more to do with the palm that was sliding over Anna’s spine. She squirmed, shuddering from something other than the chill, and Kristoff paused. The brisk chafing of her skin stopped. Anna felt slow fingers stroke up her back and down again, his hand cupping her bottom.

“Still cold?”

She nodded, although despite the cold water there was a definite heat starting low in her belly. Anna lifted her head to peek over Kristoff’s shoulder at the sun-drenched clearing, secluded and private. Then she peeked down, at the broad back and defined buttocks that she’d been admiring earlier. Her legs tightened around his waist and she draped her arms around Kristoff’s shoulders, hoisting herself up a little in the water, and looked into his face.

“Warm me up?”

Kristoff’s arms wrapped around her, warm and solid, and for a moment he leaned forward, his forehead touching hers, his sweet smile filling vision, becoming her world. Then his head dipped, tilted, and he kissed her. She could feel the heat all the way down to her chilly toes. Anna curled closer, savoring the taste of his mouth, the warmth, the movement of muscles in his shoulders, back, stomach, the contrast between his touch and the cool water. Lips moved down her neck and she sighed as his breath warmed her skin, making her shudder.

“Still cold?” he murmured against her collarbone.

“Mmhmm.” Her hum of agreement turned into a gasp as strong hands hoisted her up, and her slimmer fingers dug into wet hair. After the cold water his mouth was scorching, the tongue that circled her taut nipple a welcome line of fire. She clung to his shoulders, letting her head bow forward so that she could rest her cheek on his hair. It smelled like pine. She breathed him in, each inhalation made ragged by the insistent tug of his lips, the faint scrape of teeth. At last Anna squirmed against him, tugging at his hair until he lifted his head. He was grinning at her as she panted and she kissed him hard. It delighted her to feel his grin dissolve under her lips and turn hungry. His supporting hands relaxed and she slid down against his body.

Her bottom brushed against something hot and hard under the water. Kristoff hissed faintly as she pressed against him, and when Anna looked up she found him blushing. She grinned and rocked deliberately, making the water ripple around them.

“Anna—”

“Warm me up,” she said. “Please?”

He kissed her, shifting to hold her in his arms as he moved through the water, stumbling a little on loose stones before they reached the shallow end and he could carry her up and onto the bank. The ground was soft with thick grass, and it wasn’t  _too_  prickly on her back. She was preoccupied, anyway, and she tried to tug Kristoff down to her. He let her, bending down to kiss the bridge of her nose, but then he leaned back.

“What is it?”

“Nothing, I just—I wanted to look at you.” The back of his fingers stroked her cheek, traced down the side of her body to her thigh. “I’ve never seen you, not like this, in daylight. Anna—” Kristoff stopped, blushing.

“What?”

“Like this…you look like a goddess. An earth spirit. I don’t even know what, just—you’re so beautiful.”

Anna felt her cheeks burning and tugged hard on his arm. “If you don’t kiss me right now,” she muttered thickly, “I will push you back in the water.”

He obeyed, and she pulled and clung until his body was covering hers, shielding her damp skin from the breeze, and warming every intimate part of her. Slow, luxurious kisses muffled her whimpers until Anna got impatient. She dug her heels into the soft ground, lifting up to meet him. There were sparks flickering through her, kindling, burning and then the all-consuming flame rushed over her like wildfire. She bit her lip to stifle her cry, but Kristoff’s last shuddering, pulsing thrusts drove it out of her to mingle with his harsh groan.

After a long moment of panting, intermingled breath she poked him in the ribs.

“Sorry.” Kristoff lifted up to smile at her. His lips brushed her nose, her cheek, across her shoulder. “Warm now?”

Lying sprawled in the sunlight, Anna realized that she was as bare under the sky as she had been when she was born. She couldn’t find it in her to have the least amount of shame. Not here. Not with Kristoff beside her, golden and grinning and with a stray leaf in his hair.

“Definitely warm,” she murmured.


End file.
